Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza
Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza was a first-person shooting game released in 2002 in Microsoft Windows. The game is based in Die Hard and expands the plot of it. It has missions that never happen in the movie. There are 29 levels in the game. Reginald VelJohnson provides the voice Sgt. Al Powell in the game. Levels *Introduction: John McClane enters the Nakatomi Plaza to spend Christmas with his estranged wife Holly. Then terrorists, led by Hans Gruber, seized control of it, but McClane escapes detection. *False Alarm (Level 1): McClane tries to warn police by using the fire alarm on the 32nd floor, but it dispatches terrorists, led by Tony, to try to kill him. *The Bomber (Level 2): McClane has to stop the bombings of the C4 charges at the roof landing to disable most elevators. *On the Roof (Level 3): McClane warns the police of hostage situation in Nakatomi Plaza on the roof, but he is pursued by terrorists. *Down the Shaft (Level 4): McClane escapes down to the shaft in order to survive. *Welcome to the Party (Level 5): McClane tries to warn Al Powell before he leaves and comes face-to-face with Heinrich and Marco in the process. *High Maintenance (Level 6): McClane goes down to basement level to save Argyle. *Argyle's Run (Level 7): As Argyle is fired upon by terrorists, McClane tries to save him by escorting his limousine somewhere safe. *Playin' The Hero (Level 8): After saving Argyle, McClane heads on back into the building. *One of the Terrorists (Level 9): McClane tries to elude the SWAT Team who mistake him as a terrorist while fighting through the actual terrorists. *Not My Day (Level 10): McClane goes through the sewer system of the Nakatomi Plaza to survive both terrorists and SWAT officers. *Aftermath (Level 11): In the aftermath of the massacre of the SWAT team in the basement floor, McClane continues his way back to the building. *Clearing the Bird's Nest (Level 12): When James opens fires at police from the 4th floor with a heavy machine gun, McClane rushes to stop him and the others in his way. *Unexpected Friend (Level 13): At the 21st floor, McClane finds a hostage and tries to escort him to safe hideout. *The Architect (Level 14): After the using to the window washing rig, McClane finds an architect in the 20th floor and has to fight through the terrorists to try to get him to safety. *In the Vents (Level 15): After he failed to save the architect, McClane goes through the vents in the 5th floor to go back up in the top floors. *Send in the Car (Level 16): McClane listens on the radio about Hans battling SWAT officer trying to enter the building as he fights through the terrorists and tosses some C4 down to the elevator shaft to save the SWAT officers inside the armored car. But Harry Ellis sells McClane's identity to Hans. *Backup Arrives (Level 17): McClane escorts SWAT officers in the 23rd floor as they fight the terrorists. *The FBI Arrives (Level 18): As the FBI arrives to take charge, McClane fight through to get to the roof and finds a hostage. *Bill Clay (Level 19): After escorting the hostage to the 33rd floor, McClane learns the hostage is actually Hans, but his men began attacking him, leaving his feet wounded by the glass on the floor. *Could've Use His Shoes (Level 20): McClane tries to find some bandages for his bleeding feet as he battles through the terrorists to get to them. *I Hate The Dark (Level 21): After FBI turned off the building's power which allowed Hans and the other gain access to the vault, McClane fights through the darkness and the men on the floor. *R&D Lab (Level 22): McClane investigates what Hans is up to on the high-tech R&D Floor and tries to the find the President of the Nakatomi Corporation. *Fumbling In The Dark (Level 23): McClane goes through the darkened basement floor to prevent them from turning on the emergency power. *A Fish in the Barrell (Level 24): McClane rides the elevator to the top floor as he battles through Hans' men to get to the top. *Karl's Revenge (Level 25): As McClane investigates what Hans was doing on the roof landing, he finds he rigged the building to blow to kill all of the hostages, but the vengeful Karl gets in the way. *Everyone to the Roof (Level 26): After McClane warns the hostages to get out of the roof since it's wired to blow, he has to go through Uli and the others as well as the FBI helicopter to get to the fire hose to jump off the roof. *Just Like Saigon (Level 27): As McClane jumps into the burning 30th floor, he fights through fire and terrorists to try to get to Holly. *Running the Gauntlet (Level 28): As McClane is getting closer to the vault, he battles through the remaining members of Hans's group as well as the FBI helicopter. *Still The Cowboy (Level 29): In the last level, McClane battles the last group of men and tries to save Holly from Hans. Characters *John McClane: An NYPD police officer who is visiting his estranged wife Holly in LA. He is the game's main protagonist and the only one capable of fending off the ruthless criminals. *Holly Gennero: John McClane's estranged wife who works for the Japanese company Nakatomi Corporation. *Al Powell: An LAPD police officer who communicates with McClane over the radio and later saves him from Karl. *Hans Gruber: A dangerous German criminal who takes over the Nakatomi Building, posing as a political activist when he is in fact only in it for financial gain. He is killed when he falls from a window and plunges several dozen stories. *Karl: Gruber's most violent thug and Tony's older brother. He sought retribution following his brother's death. He escaped from the tower and tried to gun down John and Holly, only to be fatally shot by Officer Powell. *Tony: Karl's younger brother. The first terrorist to die at McClane's hands. *Theo: Gruber's computer expert who works to open the vault to gain access to the bearer bonds. *Joe Takagi: The head of the Nakatomi company. After he refuses to give Hans the desired codes, he is shot dead. *Harry Ellis: Holly's co-worker and cocaine addict. He attempts to negotiate Hans and persuade McClane to give himself up. He is then executed by Hans. *Argyle: The limo driver send to pick up McClane from the LAX Airport to the Nakatomi Plaza. He gets trapped in the parking garage when Gruber and his men took over the building. Category:Video Games